In a world with resources limited relative to world population, decreasing the use of water for flushing of fecal matter is an area of plumbing improvement which recommends itself. With a population, which is becoming increasingly urbanized, potentially 6 billion flushes per day, at one gallon of water per flush, derated to a third, leaves 2 billion gallons of potential water saving. The present invention is in reference to a modern urban sewage system, such as may currently be found in Los Angeles or New York, where there is a source of input water for flushing a toilet and there is a waste water piping system into which a toilet may be flushed and which has sanitary standards.
Utilizing a bell trap with n oil-type odor-trap fluid, waterless urinals have been successfully implemented, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,037 (Reichardt, et al., 1998), U.S. Pat. No. 7,111,332 (Hsia, 2006). U.S. Pat. No. 8,234,723 (Allen, 2012), and U.S. Pat. No. 8,291,522 (Kueng, 2012).
Utilizing a recirculating pump, Roberts (U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,139, 1980) implemented a waterless flush toilet. This was not limited to, but noted for, buses.
A combined flush toilet and waterless urinal was shown by Abney (U.S. Patent Application Publication 2004/0098799, 2004). It utilized a waterless urinal in one bowl and a separate bowl for a flush toilet, combined as one unit.